We Might Fall
by EvilRegalDuckling
Summary: "So I tried my best to ruin you, as you had ruined me. I tried to take Henry away, I tried to kill you... I did everything in my power to stop you from becoming a part of my life, a part of Henry's life. But no matter how much I denied it, I knew that I wanted you here." -one shot-


It all started the day that Emma Swan showed up on Regina's front porch with her son – _their _son, now.

The insufferable, incorrigible, annoying, frustrating blonde had made her way into her heart and made it her own, without even knowing it.

First they were enemies, then they were allies, then acquaintances, and then they even went to the extreme measures as calling the other their friend.

Now only one thing came to mind when anyone thought of the frightful mayor and the stubborn sheriff: skinny love.

Regina loved Emma, Emma loved Regina. Everyone knew; except for them.

Regina belonged to another, but her heart was always Emma's; even if the blonde didn't know that.

It was always a back-and-forth between the two. It was hard for Emma to deal with the pain of losing Regina, though she'd never truly had the former queen in the first place.

Things were going good between the two until Emma had told Regina how she'd really felt.

"_You came," Emma said softly. _

_Regina turned around and smiled softly at Emma, her eyebrows furrowing._

_"Of course I came. Why wouldn't I have?" _

_Emma shrugged as she helped the brunette down from Henry's castle on the beach. Her firm hands placed softly on the mayor's hips as she lifted her down caused the older woman's heart to clench in her chest from the utter tenderness the blonde showed her. _

_They both smiled shyly at each other and Emma nodded her head down the beach. _

_"Wanna walk and talk?" She asked. _

_"Sure," Regina said, and they began walking side-by-side down the beach. _

_"Why did you call me here?" Regina asked after a moment of silence._

_Emma sighed. "We need to talk."_

_Regina rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. "I deciphered that much." Emma chuckled nervously and Regina bumped her shoulder. "Hey," she said softly, and Emma looked over at her. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"_

_"Yeah, everything's fine," Emma lied. She sighed heavily, and her hand brushed against Regina's. She gasped and closed her eyes before reopening them, and taking a hold of Regina's hand. She interlocked their fingers, and Regina didn't resist._

_"What are you doing?" She asked._

_"I... I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it," Emma said, her grip tightening around the brunette's hand. _

_"Emma, what is it?" Regina asked, staring to get worried. "Is it Henry? Is he alright? Oh no, did he-"_

_"No, no," Emma interrupted. "No, Henry is fine. This has nothing to do with Henry."_

_Regina's eyebrows furrowed. "Then what is it about?"_

_"You and me."_

_Regina turned to look at Emma. "What about us?" She asked apprehensively._

_"I... I don't..." Emma sighed heavily and closed her eyes. _

_"I think I'm falling in love with you."_

_Regina stopped walking immediately after the blonde's revelation, and Emma closed her eyes tightly. _

_"You what?" Regina asked incredulously._

_"I'm falling in l-"_

_"No, I heard you the first time," Regina interrupted. "I just don't understand."_

_"You don't understand what?"_

_Regina slowly opened her eyes. "How you can love me," she said softly._

_"It's not that hard to believe," Emma chuckled softly. "It was inevitable. It was bound to happen eventually."_

_"How?" Regina asked._

_"I'm the Savior and you're the Evil Queen. It's the perfect love story. The enemies fall in love."_

_"It's not perfect, Emma," Regina said softly, down casting her eyes. _

_"Yeah, I know, but I mean... Do you feel the same way?"_

_Regina looked up at her. "Of course I feel _something_ for you... Is that not obvious?" _

_Emma smiled softly, biting her lip eagerly. "Not to me." She leaned in, but Regina put a firm hand on her chest and pushed her away._

_"Emma, I can't."_

_The blonde furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah you can." _

_"No, I really can't," Regina said, tears welling up in her eyes._

_"Why not?" Emma asked, confused._

_"Emma," Regina sighed, "it's complicated."_

_She finally understood what Regina meant, and instantly let go of her hand. _

_"Robin."_

_Regina closed her eyes tightly and pursed her lips, willing the tears to go away as she nodded and tried to ignore the hurt in Emma's voice. _

_"Do you love him?" _

_"Emma," Regina began. "Don't-"_

_"No, Regina. Just... Answer me. I'm done skirting around this." She sighed heavily and met Regina's eyes, dark velvet reflecting in the moonlight. "Do you love him?" She asked again._

_Regina closed her eyes tightly and a tear slipped down her cheek as she nodded softly. "Yes," she whispered. _

_Emma's face dropped and as soon as Regina opened her eyes, she instantly regret it. She couldn't bear the thought that she had caused Emma the pain that she saw etched in the lines of her face._

_"Regina, w-we can find a way. We can always find a way, I mean, we can-"_

_"No," Regina shook her head. "That's not how it works, Emma."_

_Emma closed her eyes, trying to will away the negative thoughts invading her mind. She had a million things running through her head and she just wanted it to be quiet. She couldn't think._

_"I- I-" she shook her head violently and took off towards her car. She heard Regina call after her, but ignored it. Once she reached her yellow bug, she leaned against the driver side door, heaving. _

_"Emma," she heard Regina's soft voice behind her before she felt a warm, soft hand against her back._

_"Don't," Emma warned. "Please, just don't." She forced herself to turn around and look at Regina and as soon as she did, her back was pressed against the bug and the brunette's lips were on hers. She gasped at the electricity she felt emanate through her body, and she felt that kiss through her entire being. She brought her hands up to cup Regina's cheeks, and dipped her head down as she kissed the shorter woman. _

_She wrapped one of her arms around the brunette's waist and pulled her closer, slowing the kiss down. It was soft and passionate and loving and tender and it was the most amazing kiss either of them had ever had – with anyone, even though it was their first together and probably their last. _

_Emma pulled away from Regina's lips slowly, savoring the taste of her and etching it into her brain, even though she knew it would haunt her... Especially if and when she'd see Regina and Robin kiss. _

_Emma closed her eyes tightly. "Goodbye, Regina." She slipped from in between the mayor's body and her bug, opening the door and getting in. She started her car and drove off, leaving the older woman standing in the chilly November air, her gloved fingers tracing her kiss-swollen lips._

They hadn't had a serious talk like that since that day two years ago, and when they did, it was strictly business- or Henry-related. They refused to be left alone for fear of one or the other doing something.

Emma hadn't talked to Regina since Wednesday night, three days ago, and she was missing the brunette... Even if she wasn't hers to miss.

As if on cue, there was a knock on Emma's door.

"Just a second," she called as she took another sip of her beer and clicked away at the buttons on her Xbox controller. "Shit!" She cursed as she got sliced by a sword.

There was another knock, this time more persistent.

"Just a second!" She yelled again. She cursed quietly as she got sliced again on her game, and took another sip of her beer just as there was _another_ knock.

"Damn it!" Emma yelled. "I'm coming!" She got up and set her beer down, stumbling as she walked to the door.

She opened the door and said, "I told you I was coming in a minute, jeez. Why can't you j-" She stopped talking as soon as she saw who was standing in her doorway.

"Regina," she said, and it was more of an exhale than a word.

"Hi," Regina said, and Emma tried to form words but she couldn't. Regina's state of being was worse than she'd ever seen, and it worried her.

"W- I- Are you-" she shook her head and looked into the mayor's eyes. "What the hell happened?" She finally got out.

"I- I'm sorry," Regina said, more tears soaking her already dampened cheeks.

"For what?" Emma asked, shaking her head and furrowing her eyebrows.

"Everything I've ever done to hurt you," Regina said, sniffling. "I'm so sorry. I never did understand why it was of such importance to me to ruin your life." She shook her head and closed her eyes, bowing her head. "But I think I know why now."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

"I don't think you would understand," Regina said, and Emma grabbed her had and interlocked their fingers. Regina opened her eyes and looked up at Emma.

"I can do my best to try," Emma said softly.

Regina sniffled. "You ruined my life, so it was only best for me to ruin yours."

"How did I ruin your life?" Emma asked sadly.

"Because," she said softly. "I was evil. No matter how much I denied it and how much Henry made me not _want_ to be, I still was. I was evil and I was mean and I wasn't human... And then you came along.

"With you, I felt as if I was finally human again. I felt alive again. You made me feel as if I wasn't evil, and you told me that the past didn't matter. You believed in me, and no one had done that for as long as I could remember.

"I was scared, because I could tell I felt something for you, and I didn't want to. You were the Savior and I was the Evil Queen and we weren't destined to fall in love. Robin Hood was my soulmate and I didn't understand _anything_, and I was scared... Lost." Emma's face dropped minutely, but Regina didn't notice.

"So I tried my best to ruin you, as you had ruined me. I tried to take Henry away, I tried to kill you... I did everything in my power to stop you from becoming a part of my life, a part of _Henry's_ life. But no matter how much I denied it, I knew that I wanted you here."

Emma sniffled, willing away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. She brushed her thumb lightly over Regina's nuckles.

"I'm sorry," Regina said again, and her body shook as she tried to hold in her sobs.

"Regina," Emma breathed, and pulled the other woman into her. As soon as her arms wrapped around her and held her head in the crook of her neck, Regina broke. She sobbed into Emma's neck and the blonde just held her.

Neither women said anything.

Words were not needed.

XxXxXxXx

Emma was walking to Granny's a few days later and saw them.

Regina and Robin.

They were sitting outside of Granny's, and Robin was whispering something into Regina's ear, causing her to blush and giggle. They were holding hands on the table and Hood's other hand was on Regina's thigh under the table, caressing a rhythm on her skin.

Robin said something else that caused Regina to bite her bottom lip, and he leaned in and claimed her lips with his own. It was a soft and gentle kiss, but it made the fire in Emma's stomach burn hot.

When Regina saw Emma, she jumped slightly and pulled her hand out of Robin's.

"Miss Swan," she greeted, smiling.

"Madame Mayor," Emma greeted, deadpan, walking into Granny's without another word.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. What had she done to upset Emma?

"What was that about?" Robin asked, and Regina watched Emma with furrowed eyebrows as the blonde hugged Ruby.

"I... I don't know."

XxXxXxXx

The second time Emma saw them kiss publicly was at a Christmas party at The Rabbit Hole.

Everyone who was anyone was invited and Emma didn't even want to go, but Hook asked her and she needed a distraction and she said yes.

So here she was, sitting at the bar drinking away while Hook chatted up two blonde's at the other side of the bar.

She had to go to the bathroom, so she set down her beer and walked over to Hook.

"Hey," she said, tapping him on the shoulder. "I'm going to the bathroom. Watch my beer."

He didn't answer her.

"Hey," she said again, louder.

Still, nothing.

She sighed heavily and headed towards the bathrooms in the corner of the bar. She was looking down, messing with her phone when she rounded the corner and was met with the most horrible sight ever.

An obviously inebriated Regina was pinned against the wall opposite the men's bathroom, her hands above her and her legs wrapped around his waist as Robin kissed her neck and caused her to moan.

He slipped his hand up her shirt as he nipped at her skin, and she rocked her hips against his.

"Robin," she moaned.

Emma felt nauseous.

She ran out of the hallway and grabbed her coat by the bar, not even telling Hook she was leaving as she ran outside. Once she reached her car, she leaned against it on one arm and dry heaved.

She tried to catch her breath, but it was just too much.

She opened the driver's side door and got in her bug, slamming the door as she started the car. Tears welled her eyes as she pulled out of the parking lot.

It wasn't fair that Robin got her and she didn't.

XxXxXxXx

Regina was staring at the wall across from her bed, unsure of what woke her. Then she heard her phone vibrating on her bedside table. She grabbed it and furrowed her eyebrows at the caller ID. She turned around to look at Robin, sound asleep beside her.

She pulled back the covers and quietly walked downstairs.

"Emma?" She answered, finally reaching the bottom step. "What are you doing calling me at 1 in the morning?"

"Regina," Emma said, and it sounded as if the blonde hadn't gotten any sleep at all. She sounded wide awake, unlike Regina, whose voice was raspy and groggy due to just waking up.

"Emma, is everything alright?" Regina asked, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch, tucking her legs beneath her.

"Everything's fine," Emma said, sniffling. Regina didn't believe her. "I just... I need you to go to our spot."

"What? Right now?"

"Yes. I need you to meet me at our spot in 20 minutes."

"Uh," Regina stuttered. "O-Okay."

"You'll be there?" Emma asked.

"Uh, yeah. Of course," Regina nodded, before internally berating herself.

"Okay, good."

"Okay. Bye, Emma."

"Bye." She was about to hang up when Emma said, "Oh, and Regina?"

"Yes?" Regina asked.

"Wear something warm. It's chilly outside."

Regina smiled softly. "Okay."

XxXxXxXx

Regina pulled up near the beach and got out of her Benz, walking over to the familiar yellow bug parked in the sand near the castle.

She remembers the last time she was here.

When Emma told her that she loved her.

The images flashed through her mind. The tears, the yelling, the kiss. She felt tears well up in her eyes but wiped them away as she opened the passenger side door and got in.

"Hi," she greeted, but Emma didn't answer. She was staring out her window, and Regina placed her hand on Emma's thigh. "Emma," she said softly. The blonde sniffled and turned towards her, and Regina saw her mascara running down her face.

"Emma," Regina said, her demeanor instantly going from concerned to downright worried. "Emma, what's wrong?" Regina asked.

"I'm leaving."

"What?" Regina asked incredulously. "You- You're- What? You're leaving what?"

"Storybrooke," Emma said. "I'm leaving Storybrooke."

"Emma," Regina said, shaking her head and trying to form a coherent sentence. "Wh-Why?"

Emma stated straight ahead, out of the windshield, and sniffled. "I can't stand to see you with Robin anymore, Regina. I can't take it. Seeing you with him breaks my heart, and the other night at the Christmas party you were..." She trailed off and Regina's eyes widened.

"You saw us?" She asked quietly.

"Yes," Emma said, closing her eyes and nodding softly.

"I'm so sorry, Emma... But you can't run away. Please, you can't leave because of us. I need you," Regina said.

"If you needed me, you would be with me. You don't _need_ me, Regina." Emma closed her eyes tightly.

"Emma, please, I-"

"Don't." Emma opened her eyes and turned to look at Regina for the first time since the brunette had gotten there. "I- I just need to go. I need to get away."

"Emma," Regina said, sobbing. "What about Henry?"

"He won't know. I'm leaving without saying goodbye... To anyone."

"Why?" Regina yelled. "You can't do that to them! It will break their heart!"

"It will break mine to say goodbye. I can't handle it again, Regina. When Henry and I had to leave Storybrooke because of Pan's curse, saying goodbye to you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"Why are you saying goodbye now, then?" Regina challenged, angry and hurt that Emma could do this to her parents, Henry, Ruby... Her.

"I wanted to tell you something." Emma turned towards her again, and sighed heavily. "I want you to promise me that you won't tell _anyone_ why I left. You'll act like you knew nothing of it and I want you to... I need you to tell Henry that I love him more than anything in this world and make sure that he knows I didn't leave because of him. Can you do that?"

Regina nodded.

"And I want you to be okay with it. I want you to be okay."

"How can I be okay with this, Emma?" Regina yelled. "It's so unfair!"

"Unfair? _Unfair_?!" Emma scoffed. "What's unfair is that I've been by your side and I believed in you through everything, and Robin just shows up and because of his fucking _tattoo_, you jump into a relationship with him! I've been beside you through everything! Every morning I bring you a cup of coffee just so I can see a smile on your face, because I think you're the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating person I've ever met, and... And I love you, Regina!"

"Emma, Robin and I... It's so _easy_. We are destined to be together. We're soul mates."

"But he's never been there for you!" Emma yelled. "Four years I've been right here! Four years, waiting for you to open your eyes and see that I'm right here!"

"How could you do this?" Regina asked, sniffling. "How could you leave us?"

"Because I love you! I've loved you for four years, Regina, and I can't just sit here and watch you love someone else anymore. I just _can't_."

"You always run away from your problems instead of facing them," Regina said angrily, changing the direction of the conversation.

"At least I don't kill my problems instead of facing them! Or rip their hearts out. Or set a fucking curse on the _entire realm_!"

Regina's heart shattered.

"I can't take this anymore," Regina said, opening the door and stepping out of the bug.

"Hey!" Emma yelled as she, too, got out of her bug. "Don't run away from me!"

"That's what you're doing!" Regina yelled, walking towards her Mercedes.

"Regina!" Emma wrapped her hand around Regina's wrist and the mayor spun around, punching Emma's chest.

"No! Get away from me! Don't touch me!" She kept punching Emma's chest, and the blonde just stood there. "I hate you!"

She stood still because she knew she deserved it.

Regina finally stopped and continued walking to her Benz. She had her handle on the door but Emma grabbed her wrist again, spinning her around and pinning her against her car.

She kissed Regina with bruising force, teeth clashing and lips colliding. Regina tried to push her away, but it didn't work because Emma held her ground. Regina gave in and kissed her back.

Emma slipped her tongue inside of Regina's mouth and the brunette moaned, pulling Emma closer to her. Emma slipped her hand under Regina's shirt, brushing her fingers against the older woman's hip bone.

They finally pulled away slowly, wanting the kiss to last. They both tried to catch their breath and Emma rested her forehead against Regina's, closing her eyes tightly.

XxXxXxXx

Her back pressed against the wall as Emma grabbed her hands and interlocked their fingers, gently pinning her hands above her head. Emma kissed her softly, and then moved down her jaw and neck. Regina's breath hitched in her throat as Emma ran her hands down her stomach, grabbing the rim of her shirt and pulling it over her head.

Shivers went down her spine as her olive skin was exposed, and she saw Emma's eyes glaze over, the moonlight reflecting in them.

Emma slowly lead Regina towards the bed as their lips met again. Emma bent down and pulled Regina's skirt down her legs, grabbing her thighs from behind and kissing the soft skin gently.

No words were said as they discarded the rest of their clothes, and fell slowly onto the bed in a mess of tangled limbs, eager lips, and wandering hands.

Emma felt every inch of Regina's body, whether it was with tongue or lips or hands. She kissed down the brunette's stomach and kissed above the small patch of hair above her center.

She moved up the brunette's body and smiled at her, the moonlight shining through the half-0pen curtains and casting an angelic glow upon the older woman's face.

"I love you," Emma whispered, two fingers finding Regina and entering her slowly. The brunette whimpered, and Emma leaned down and captured her plump, kiss-swollen lips with her own. She moved her fingers in a steady rhythm, working her way in and out of the goddess beneath her.

She slowly brought Regina to her high, and the brunette's back arched off the bed slowly. Emma muffled her whimpers by kissing her softly, swallowing the cries of pleasure that escaped the brunette's mouth.

Once she came down from her climax, Regina pulled Emma down on top of her. Emma rocked her hips against Regina's, moaning shamelessly as the two created friction with their heat.

The tension in the room heightened as the two combined their heat, working together to form a steady rhythm that quickly brought both of them to the edge.

Once they finally caught their breath, Regina waved her hand over Emma's stomach and the blonde felt added weight to her hips. She looked down and saw the simple strap-on attached to her.

She looked up at Regina with hungry eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked softly, the only words spoken since they'd arrived at Emma's house.

Regina smiled up at her, and cupped her face. She kissed her softly.

"Yes," she whispered. "I trust you."

Emma nodded and kissed Regina again before placing the tip of her temporary phallus at Regina's entrance. She locked eyes with the brunette as she slowly entered her tight velvet walls, and she nearly came again just from the look on the brunette's face.

Emma pulled out of her, then went back in with slow, steady rhythm. Regina moaned and arched her back slightly, clawing at Emma's back.

"You feel so good," Regina whimpered, panting against Emma's neck as the blonde rocked in and out of her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she sobbed quietly as Emma pulled away, worry etched on her face.

"What? What did I do?" She frantically asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no," Regina said, cupping Emma's cheek and caressing her soft skin. "You did nothing, dear. You're doing perfect."

"Then what's wrong?" Emma asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Regina closed her eyes and let another tear roll down her cheek. "You feel so good inside of me, better than-" she stopped, taking a deep breath. "Better than Robin ever has.

"You're so soft and gentle and loving and tender, and no one has ever been so..." She trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Passionate?" Emma offered.

"Loving," Regina answered. "No one has ever been so gentle and caring with me, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. _You_ are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Emma smiled softly down at her, and kissed her.

"It breaks my heart to know that this may never happen again," Regina answered.

"I know," Emma whispered. She kissed Regina reassuringly. "Close your eyes and savor the moment." She kissed Regina again and began another steady rhythm.

"Emma?" Regina whispered.

"Hm?" Emma mumbled against the sweaty flesh of Regina's neck as she brought the brunette closer and closer.

"I love you too," Regina whispered.

Emma smiled. She rocked in and out of Regina slowly until the brunette came. They made soft, passionate love for hours until they collapsed onto the bed, sweaty and exhausted.

"Emma?" Regina asked quietly, curling into the blonde's side and resting her head on her chest.

"Yes?" Emma asked, staring at the ceiling and rubbing circles on the brunette's bare back beneath the covers.

"You still leabing?" She mumbled.

"I don't know. Maybe not."

"Please don't. I like you here," she said, nuzzling her nose into Emma's neck. Her hand rested on the blonde's stomach.

"I like being here," Emma replied, tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't leab me."

A tear slipped down her cheek as she said, "I won't, baby girl. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay," Regina said quietly, pressing herself further into Emma's side.

"Emma?" Regina mumbled after a few minutes. Emma had been crying and she sniffled.

"Yes?" She asked nasally.

"Luffoo." Emma pursed her lips and waited until the brunette's breathing evened out and she knew she was knocked out before she sobbed quietly, staring at the ceiling.

XxXxXxXx

Regina woke up and smiled, opening her eyes and rolling over, hoping to see that Emma was also awake.

She was met with an empty bed.

She sat up and the covers fell off of her, exposing her bare chest. She looked around the room, and saw a note sitting on Emma's pillow. She grabbed it.

"_Regina,_

_As amazing as last night was, I still had to go. You're so much more than a one-night stand and I know last night can never happen again, and that hurt so much more than anything else. _

_Last night was the best night of my life and I will cherish it and remember it for as long as I live. You are my soulmate and I love you with everything I am._

_I want you to move on and be happy with Robin and Henry. If not for me, do it for yourself. You deserve to be happy. You always have._

_Last night was the perfect way to say goodbye. _

_I will always love you, Regina Mills._

_Love,_

_Emma"_

Regina sobbed into the empty bedroom, wrapping the covers more tightly around her as she collapsed against Emma's pillow. She brought it closer to her face and could still smell the blonde, and sobbed even harder as she realized what she had lost.

Emma was gone.

XxXxXxXx

"Regina!" Ruby said as Regina walked into Granny's, and she walked over to the brunette. "Have you seen Emma? She didn't come in and get your coffee this morning like she usually does."

Regina's eyes glazed over and she stared at Ruby. "She's gone," she said like a robot, and Ruby furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"She left Storybrooke."

"When?" Ruby gasped.

"Shh," Regina said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the kitchen, shutting the door.

"She left this morning."

"How do you know?" Ruby asked.

"Because she left because of me. And I... I was with her all night last night."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Did you two...?"

"Yes," Regina said, her eyes watering up. "She left because of Robin and me."

"How do you know she left Storybrooke? What if she just went to the store or-"

"She told me last night that she was leaving."

"And you just let her go?!" Ruby yelled.

"I tried to make her stay! I slept with her and I asked her to stay and she told me she would, but she left!"

"Regina, you don't understand. Emma needs your love. She's a needy person and you're the one she needs. You having sex with her once isn't enough. You need to tell her that you love her."

"But we can't-"

"Break up with Robin. Today. Right now."

"Ruby, I-"

"_Go_," Ruby said firmly. "I'll be at the town line waiting for you."

Regina tried to say something, but she couldn't form coherent words as she ran out of Granny's.

She knew what she needed to do.

XxXxXxXx

"Regina, be careful," Ruby said as she kissed Regina's cheek and hugged the older woman. "And bring our Emma back."

Regina smiled softly. "I'll try."

"Go get your girl," Ruby said, pushing her gently towards her Benz. "Let's hope this works..."

Regina smiled as she got in, and waved goodbye to Ruby as she slowly put her car into drive and crossed over the town line.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she looked in her rearview mirror and saw nothing but trees.

She focused her eyes back on the road and smiled as she sped up.

She was going to bring Emma back.

XxXxXxXx

Regina ran through the airport and looked for Emma everywhere, but she couldn't find her.

She finally laid eyes on the blonde, who was about to walk onto the plane.

"Emma!" She yelled. "Emma!" She weaved through people and saw Emma turn around and search the room. Their eyes met and Regina finally got to her.

"Regina?" She asked incredulously.

"Emma, I can't let you get on that plane," Regina said.

"Regina, I have to."

"Ma'am," the stewardess said. "The plane is about to leave."

"Okay, give us a second," Emma said to her before looking at Regina again. "What are you doing here?"

"Hopefully bringing you home with me."

"Regina, you know I-"

"Ma'am, you have to get on the plane," the lady said again. They ignored her and Emma frowned.

"I'm sorry. You can be happy without me."

"You are my happiness!"

"Ma'am," the stewardess began, but Emma interrupted her.

"Regina, I- I have to go." Emma closed her eyes. "I don't want to miss my flight."

"Emma, no. Emma, I broke up with him."

Emma turned around and walked into the terminal. Regina tried to go after her but security held her back.

XxXxXxXx

Regina collapsed onto her couch and grabbed her phone to check her voicemail.

She had one from Emma.

She sighed heavily and braced herself for this.

"_Regina_," Emma sobbed on the other end. "_I didn't say goodbye to you this morning because I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. I knew it was going to be too hard and that if I said goodbye, I wouldn't be able to leave... Which is what's best for you and me and everyone else." _

Emma sniffled. "_I left because I love you and want you to be happy._" The line went silent for a minute, and then Emma said surprisingly, "_Holy shit. I _love you. I'm_ your happiness. You- You broke up with Robin for _me_._" There was racket in the background and Regina heard a stewardess' voice.

"_Hey! No! Let me off the plane_!" Emma yelled.

"_You can't get off, ma'am. We're about to leave_."

"_I have to get off_!" Emma yelled, sobbing. "_I have to_!"

"_Ma'am, I- Ma'am, no! Hey! You can't do that! Ma'am_!" There was more racket and she heard the stewardess say, "_I cannot let you off. I'm sorry._"

_"I have to get off. I have to go home, where I belong,_" Emma said defeatedly. "_I have to get back to-_"

The line went dead.

"No," Regina said. "No. No!" She threw her phone down and sobbed. "Why didn't she let you off the plane?!"

"She did."

Regina's head snapped up, and she saw Emma standing on her doorway, soaking wet with her bags in her hands. She dropped her bags as Regina stood up and ran towards her. She jumped ino Emma's arms and the blonde wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"I love you," Regina said, sobbing into Emma's neck.

"I love you, too, Regina." She kissed her temple. "Always."

"Don't ever leave me again," Regina said angrily. "If I have to put a spell on you that forbids you to leave this town, I will."

Emma chuckled softly and kissed Regina. "I won't, baby. I promise." Emma kissed her again, and Regina kissed her back deeply.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows at the brunette. "Wait... How did you cross the line and still remember me and everything else?"

Regina smiled. "True Love breaks any curse."


End file.
